daffysbizarreadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Final Countdown (story arc)
Final Countdown is the grand finale of ''Great Wall Run''. Final countdown part 1 After going through so much on their quest, Spongebob and Patrick finally close in on Marvin the Martian, in shell city Florida. As Spongebob races to the gift shop he thinks about all the people he’s met and defeated on his way to get to this point. This only amps up his resolve and determimation and he readies himself for the final battle. Meanwhile Alphys is meeting with Marvin to seemingly negotiate with him about ruling the USA. As their conversation turns sour, Alphys calls in [shake a leg] and runs away, leaving Shake a Leg to fight the newly formed [Hybrid Theory]. Shake a Leg appears to have the upper hand at first, until an unfortunate technical error has it's arms fall off. Hybrid Theory immediately takes full advantage of this opening and completey destroys Shake a Leg. This chapter ends with the mangled corpse of Shake a Leg. Final countdown part 2 As Spongebob and Patrick enter the shell city limits, they encounter the fabled Cyclops, the giant guardian who roams Shell City. Spongebob and Patrick proceed to fight the cyclops with [Low Rider stage 3] and [Friends]. The two create a bubble giant to fight the cyclops which pops and makes him run away. With the Cyclops out of the way, Spongebob heads to the door of the shop only to be stopped by one man, this man is Donald Trump who’s been after Spongebob because he’s been highjacking his race, so he's arrived with [The Wall] and shell city is the last area that the wall has to cover before trump wins, but before he covers shell city with the wall he gets attacked by Marvin who unveils Hybrid Theory, which makes spongebob feel guilty for letting Vinesauce joel down. Before Marvin uses hybrid theory patrick uses rattling spoons to fire at Marvin, which surprisingly does damage. The chapter ends with a Mexican standoff between Spongebob with Patrick standing against Donald trump and Marvin The Martian. Final Countdown part 3 Continuing where the last chapter ended, there’s a Mexican standoff between Marvin the Martian, Donald trump and Spongebob, as Donald prepares the wall Marvin swiftly attacks him as Spongebob uses friends to make bubble buddy who simply dukes it out with Hybrid Theory as Donald Fights Patrick who has low rider, as Spongebob almost gets killed by Hybrid Theory as patrick talks to trump as he fights using low rider, “This guy wants to take over the world and you’re just gonna let him do it?” “Of course not.” “Then why you fighting me for?” “Because you’re a thief who ruined my race” whilest they taIk Hybrid Theory‘s dagger eyes from Linkin park to almost kill Spongebob. As Spongebob passes out from his injuries, marvin the looks in Donald’s direction as he’s still fighting Patrick, the chapter ends with Spongebob waking up and hearing a loud BANG!. Final Countdown part 4 Spongebob wakes up and hears a loud bang as he sees that Trump is fighting Marvin while he sees Patrick on the ground, Dead with a hole through his head. As he sees this he looks back on all the good times he’s had with him, now enraged he uses low rider stage 3 to quickly run over both Donald and Marvin as both of them were to distracted fighting each other to notice low rider as Spongebob then uses pioneer ruckus to inflict melee damage at Donald, then he throws the spoons at marvin stopping him in his tracks, as then he blows a bubble so big it lifts up both Marvin and Donald high into the sky, as they both fly into the sky they both feel sun-burned by the sun and literally get burned by passing clouds due to air resistance which burns the bubble and send them both crashing down from the stratosphere, when the bubble pops Spongebob watches as the flaming bubble looks like fireworks, laughing as the bubble pops then he hears someone else appreciate the fireworks he looks to find Patrick who survived because starfish can survive getting beheaded and can grow back a brain. As Spongebob cheers and proceeds to go finish the race, we then see that Marvin gets caught in the turbine engines of a trump plane, thus ending the reign of both Marvin The Martian and Linkin Park, and as for trump he then survived the fall and landed in the ocean as he then gets found by a group of people from the press as they bombard him about the Great Wall Run race and what he’s doing. As he then goes to the finish line where he waits for Spongebob to arrive to which when he does arrive he shoots, only to miss and end up shooting a cameraman which ends with him getting arrested at his own race. This concludes Final Countdown and leads into the epilogue. Epilogue After the race, Spongebob and Patrick finished in 3rd with chowder and mung being 2nd and the Crazy Frog being 1st, despite finishing in 3rd spongebob got paid lots of money for his place, Chowder and Mung proceeded to put the money into their catering company and business became booming, crazy frog used his money to fund his music career which his career crashed and burned horribly, Alphys found love in the form of a lesbian fish woman named Undyne, Shake A Leg was repaired but could now live on their own with their friend, Cory Baxter would have his own story continue in Cory in the House, Donald Trump got jailed for political corruption, extortion, murder, and tax evasion, but he got brutally murdered by a group of hispanic alleged criminals in his jail cell, Spongebob returned back to bikini bottom a hero where to him being a hero felt good, but at what cost ? As Squidward had died in the race so in memory of squidward he made a great memorial out of his house with some of his earnings from the race and his art pieces once considered worthless were suddenly worth Millions, if not Billions. The story finishes on a note that hypes up part 6 as we see a spaceship hidden in California get discovered by a certain Doctor. Category:Story Arcs